Core D: The imaging of airway epithelia is crucial to understanding the function and control of airway surface[unreadable] liquid in both health and disease. The Imaging Core will provide the skills and resources necessary to fix,[unreadable] embed, stain and image tissues and cells, or stain and image live tissues for light and electron microscopy.[unreadable] An extensive range of standard microscopy techniques will be made available. Hence, the Core will enable[unreadable] the localization by immunostaining of CFTR, ENaC, and proteases of interest created by the projects, track[unreadable] and assess lipids and vesicle trafficking in live tissues, and measure airway surface liquid levels on cultured[unreadable] tissue models. Imaging Core resources will be used by the Core personnel as a service to project[unreadable] participants, and optical equipment and general image analysis users will be trained by the Core personnel[unreadable] in the proper and knowledgeable use of specific equipment. Consultation on tissue preparation, staining,[unreadable] image acquisition and analysis will be provided. Core personnel will assist project investigators improve and[unreadable] develop standard and new techniques, trouble shoot problems, and help ensure that results are interpreted[unreadable] meaningfully.[unreadable] Relevance to public health: The Imaging Core provides high performance microscopy to the research[unreadable] projects in terms of acquisition, analysis and interpretation.